The Black Dragon Clan
by hiean
Summary: REVISED! Everyone has their own secrets so what secrets do our detectives have? Plz R
1. The Dragon Colony

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho. By the way, in this fic the timeline of Makai and Ningenkai are the same and also the aging process of its inhabitants.  
  
Prologue  
  
The Dragon Colony  
  
Once in Makai, there lived two races, one was the demon race and the other was the Dragon Colony.  
  
The demon race is now the race that rules Makai while the dragon race is composed of four clans. They may appear to be humans but they have wings sprouting from their backs. Their clans were named after the color of the wings on their back. The red dragon clan has their red wings. The blue dragon clan has their blue wings. The white has their white wings and the most superior of them all, the black dragon clan has their black wings.  
  
The dragon colony lives on the mountains of Makai isolating themselves from the demons.  
  
Although the dragons may be strong, they are widely outnumbered by the expanding population of the demons. There were only about a hundred from the dragon colony since many of them died because of the yellow plague a decade ago. The yellow plague is a disease that has no effect whatsoever with the demons but has a very great effect on the dragons. The disease can kill some instantly while it can barren others living them with no heir.  
  
The black dragon clan is said to be the strongest of the four clans. A rumor also has it that they are also stronger than the Class S demons themselves. They may be strong but they do not oppress any of the other three clans but instead lived in harmony with the others under the leadership of King Endar. He is supposed to be the strongest among all those in the dragon colony. Though the other colonies also have their respective kings. King Azur for the blue dragon clan, King Midas for the white dragon clan and King Rend for the red dragon clan.  
  
One day, a festivity was held in the castle of the black dragon clan. All of those in the dragon colony were invited. A banquet was held in the honor of the newborn prince. They celebrated his birth with so much merry-making. Everybody from the dragon colony were happy, especially the black dragon clan. Though some feared the power possessed by the newborn prince since it would mean that he is stronger than his father. They also feared that the boy might grow up to be a tyrant. But King Endar assured them that he would not let this be. He will grow up strong and kind that would respect and love his people.  
  
"He will be named Arden and he will protect the peace we now hold." said King Endar as he beamed at his newborn child. After the festivities were over, they heard a cry. "The village is under attack! The village is under attack!" a soldier wailed.  
  
"What!" King Endar bellowed. "Who would dare attack?"  
  
"Demons, sire! Demons!" another soldier cried.  
  
"There are so many of them and they are attacking form all directions!" King Midas pointed out.  
  
The attack was brutal. The demons greatly outnumbered the dragons. They slaughtered the dragons who crossed their paths. Many of the dragons fought bravely but they too suffered the fates of the others.  
  
"All women and children must evacuate!" the kings ordered.  
  
Queen Shiva, King Endar's wife pleaded her husband to go with them.  
  
"Endar, we must escape through the cave!" Queen Shiva cried as she held on dearly to her baby.  
  
"You must go. I have to fight to protect what is left of our colony." King Endar refused.  
  
"But still, our people needs you to be safe. What is a kingdom without its king?" Queen Shiva pleaded.  
  
"Arden will make a fine king someday." King Endar replied.  
  
"But who will teach him our rules." said the Queen. "No, I will stay with you forever even if it will mean my death."  
  
"But who will take care of our son if you do not go?" King Endar asked still trying to persuade his wife to leave.  
  
"Alright! I will go for our son's sake." answered Queen Shiva hesitantly.  
  
As she left, she heard so many cries from all around. She heard her husband and their friends fighting with the countless demons as she ran to safety holding on to dear Arden.  
  
Shiva looked at her baby endearingly and said, "I will never let anything happen to you. I will protect you with my life."  
  
"How nice of you to drop by!" someone exclaimed as a dagger came flying down from the roofs and found its way to Shiva's knees. "You will die in a few minutes! You better hand us the baby if you want to be spared." said the thrower as eight men jumped down entrapping Shiva.  
  
"That dagger is made from a poisonous plant. We will give you the antidote as long as you give us the baby!" said another one, a young demon with long black hair.  
  
"Give us the baby if you want to live!" said another furtively.  
  
Shiva tried to stand up as she felt the poison coursing through her veins. She needed to save her child so she will stand up and fight. She produced a sword of her own with her magic. Black aura surrounded her as she enchanted the spell. Out came a glowing black sword. She easily killed three of the demons but the five strongest remained.  
  
"So you would rather die than give us the baby! What a foolish woman?!" exclaimed a demon with long silver hair as he countered up a whip to use as a sword. He attacked Shiva with swiftness and agility of a fox.  
  
Shiva dodged it but the poison in her body was wearing her down.  
  
"Aaaahhh!" Shiva cried as a blow was delivered to her back. As she spurned around, she saw a demon with red hair and red eyes smirking as Shiva winced in pain.  
  
As she fell to the ground, she enchanted another spell. Black light surrounded the object of her spell. When the light dissipated, a black gem was produced. She took a piece of small white cloth from her pocket, put the gem on it and tied it around her son's neck.  
  
"This will protect you, my son!" Shiva choked as she respire her last breath.  
  
The demons smirked as they saw the dying Shiva. As Shiva said her final words, the baby was surrounded with strange black light. The demon who killed Shiva approached the baby. As the light died down, two other demons also approached him.  
  
They approached the baby cautiously for they fear the black light that surrounded him. As the red-haired demon touched the baby, the baby again illuminated.  
  
"Aaaaaahhhh!" cried the demons obviously in pain as the black light surrounded them as well.  
  
When the light finally disappeared, the young black-haired demon said, "They're gone!!!!"  
  
"No, look at the ashes." the silver-haired demon said calmly not straying his eyes from the baby.  
  
"Wow! He sure has some power! No wonder the demons want to destroy their colony, even a baby has so much power!!!" said the young demon awe-struck.  
  
Silence hanged in the air till the older demon ordered, "Let's go!!!"  
  
"Aren't we suppose to kill him?" asked the young demon reluctant to leave his post.  
  
The other one either didn't hear him or ignored him as he jumped to the roof. The young demon sighed and hesitantly followed stealing one more glance at the sleeping figure of the baby.  
  
When they were out of sight, another demon came out of hiding and silently approached the sleeping form of the baby. The figure cautiously took the baby and left the palace the same way she came: through the shadows.  
  
*** 


	2. Accidental Meeting

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Accidental Meeting  
  
7:30 am.  
  
"Oh no! I'm going to be late!" said a girl with long blue hair as she got up from her bed and headed straight to the bathroom. She hurriedly took a shower, brushed her teeth, combed her hair and put on her glasses. She was out of her apartment twenty-five minutes later.  
  
The girl ran as fast as she could towards her school. She had on a cute pink sailor uniform with blue lace and blue ribbon. She goes to an exclusive school for girls in the center of their town. Because she was running so fast, she didn't notice that there was a guy in front of her and she bumped him hard.  
  
"Oh no! I'm very, very sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going." apologized the blue haired girl as she got up and brushed her self.  
  
"It's all right, no permanent damage done." said the guy with long red hair and tantalizing eyes as he, too, stood up.  
  
"Oh! Then I-I'm going now!" she stammered not really looking at the guy. She ran off again saying her final apologies.  
  
"I'm going to be very late," thought the girl. "Miss Ashihiko won't like this very much."  
  
She arrived at her school at twenty minutes past eight. She directly headed towards their building, the Shigawa Junior High and headed to the second floor.  
  
She finally arrived at her classroom. She was very out of breath and her hair was in disarray. She was very glad that her teacher was not yet there.  
  
"Hey, Botan! How come your late?" asked a brown haired girl.  
  
"Yeah, Botan! It looks like you just came from a battle!" said a girl with short honey blonde hair grinning.  
  
"I guess I overslept." Botan said shyly.  
  
"Where's Miss Ashihiko?" asked Botan.  
  
"They're having a faculty meeting." answered a very beautiful girl with long black hair.  
  
"Oh no! I totally forgot about the meeting!" cried Botan as she slumped down on her chair.  
  
The moment she said this, a woman with hair tied in a bun entered the classroom. She has on very thick eyeglasses.  
  
"All right, class. You do know about the faculty meeting. The meeting will be continued during the afternoons so classes will only be until noon." Loud cheers from the student body could be heard from all over the school.  
  
"Quiet, now! Ms. Miyato, Mrs. Ikaze wants to see you." She continued looking straight at the blue-haired girl.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am."  
  
"We will now start our lesson!" Miss Ashihiko said to the rest of the students.  
  
***  
  
"What am I going to do? I'm sure she'll suspend me or worse maybe she'll expel me." Botan was fidgeting outside the principal's office, trying to figure out what she should do.  
  
She mustered enough courage and bravely knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in!" she heard someone yell from the inside.  
  
She opened the door and went in, the principal told her to sit so she did as she was told.  
  
"I-I'm so sorry. I promised I would never be late again."  
  
"I understand your situation because you're a working student. But, please bear in mind that you are also the student council president. You are supposed to attend the meetings concerning the well-beings of the students."  
  
"I'm really, really sorry. Would you expel me?"  
  
The principal sighed, "You know very well that you are one of the brightest and promising student of our school. I will not expel you nor punish you but I hope this will never happen again."  
  
Botan's face lit up at the words of the principal, "Thank you very much!"  
  
"You may go now. By the way the meeting will be continued after lunch."  
  
She stood up when they heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in!" the principal called.  
  
A security guard entered and said, "Ma'am, someone is here to see you." He stepped aside to reveal a young man with red hair and emerald eyes.  
  
Both Botan and the new guy's jaws dropped. Their eyes both grew wide as they stared at one another's eyes. 


End file.
